The New Group
The New Group is the ninth episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After the base of the S.D.F.N.E.O. got blown up, Lewis Stanton disappeared. He hide himself outside Batherol City. Mathias, Scott and Michelle go to school again where everybody sees Mathias is back. Ethan, Aaron and Alicia are still angry about what Scott and Michelle have done to them. They want to take revenge. Because Rachel is almost the same age as them, she also comes in the class. However, a new villain shows up. Mathias, Scott, Michelle and Rachel have to work together to defeat the villain. When Stanton finds out they are starting a new S.D.F.N.E.O., he returns and wants to help them building up something new. Plot It starts as a normal morning, Mathias and Rachel are stiting together on a bench. Mathias says: "Have you ever went to school?" Rachel says: "I can't remember it anymore." Mathias says: "You have missed a lot, but I can help you with everything." Rachel says: "Thanks, I hope I will fit good in the class." Mathias says: "There are some annoying kids, but don't bother yourself on them." Rachel suddenly asks: "Where are your parents exactly? I haven't seen them." Mathias says: "They are almost never here. My father travels a lot and my mother is a stewardess on a plane so she is often on the other side of the world. Rachel says: "It must be frustrating to see your parents so less." Mathias says: "For me it feels normally. But, where are your parents?" Rachel says: "I don't know, I can't remember them. That idiot of a Logan kidnapped me from them. They probably think I'm death." On the television, a news start. It is about the S.D.F.N.E.O. They say that they found two death bodies in the base. Mathias says: "The Seenon man and woman." Rachel says: "Logan survived as I already thought." Later, they both go to school. Somewhere outside Batherol City, Lewis Stanton hides themself. He says: "I have to make a plan to payback Logan." Some of the agents that also survived are with him. One of them says: "What if there is something happening in our city?" Lewis says: "Then, we will return." When Mathias and Rachel are on school, they see Scott and Michelle. They are surprised to see Rachel. Rachel says: I'm now in your class." MIchelle is glad and says: "Good to see you are now trying to get a normal life." Mathias says: "We will just say she is from another city and she moved to here." Scott says: "Allright, I want to know how Ethan responsed on what happened yesterday." Some seconds later, they see Ethan who comes to them. Aaron and Alicia are with him. Ethan says: "Look who we have there. The boy is back!' Aaron and Alicia are laughing. Aaron goes to Scott. He says: "After school, I will get my payback. Do you understand?" Scott says: "Okay allright, good luck." Alicia suddenly says: "Who is she?" pointing at Rachel. Mathias says: "She is new in our class" Ethan says: "You know her?" Mathias says: "I have met her some days ago and told us that she had to join our class." Aaron keeps looking at Rachel and says: "Nice, we finally have a new hot girl in our class." Rachel says: "Hot? Oh wait, I will introduce myself." She gives Ethan, Aaron and Alica her hand and says: "I'm Rachel Lawrence, I'm new in your class." Aaron is very glad, he doesn't thinks Alicia is very hot and wants a hotter girl. Ethan doesn't cares very much about it. After it, they have lesson again. They have English of Mr. Stephens. Mr. Stephens calls Rachel to come before the class and tell the class something about herself. She tells something about her. Other kids including Kevin also hear from her. After it, Mr. Stephens tells something boring again. Ethan and Aaron are sitting next to each other. Aaron says: "Do you also think that new girl is very hot? Ethan says: "Michelle is hotter." Aaron disagrees, but says: "Okay fine, your opinion." Rachel sits next to Michelle. Mathias and Scott are sitting behind them. Mr. Stephens comes to Rachel and asks her if she understood everything. She says that she didn't had all these stuff on school and still has to learn a lot. The next lesson, they have gym. When they are in changing room, Ethan throws Scott clothes on the ground. Scott becomes angry and grabs him back. A fight starts. Mathias and Kevin are on the side of Scott, Aaron helps Ethan. Later it ends. During the gym lesson, Aaron is again looking the whole time at Rachel. Ethan is looking at Michelle as he always does. They play dodge ball. Ethan and Aaron are on the same team as always. They made their own teams. Ethan also choosed Michelle. Rachel ended up on the other team with Mathias. Ethan says to Aaron: "This is how you hit a girl." And he throws the ball very hard on Rachel. Aaron doesn't likes it and grabs Ethan. He says to him: "You won't do that again!" During it, Mathias throwed a ball on Aaron, making him become even angrier. Not much later, Scott also throws a ball on Ethan. Ethan becomes angry on Scott again and says: "Now, I will get you even harder after school!" Another boy of Mathias' team hits Michelle and later their team wins. After it, the lesson is over. Ethan and Aaron can't take their lose and become angry again. Mathias ignores it. He uses his powers and looks in the changing room of the girls. He sees a lot of girls in their underwear. He looks at Rachel, it feels good for him to see her in underwear. Rachel thinks she feels something. Michelle, who is sitting nex to her, asks: "What's it?" Rachel says: "I thought I felt something." Michelle says: "Okay." Rachel suddenly asks to Michelle: "Do you think I should tell Mathias that we had sex?" Michelle says: "I think it's better to not tell him." Rachel says: "Okay, I feel like I'm hiding something for him and I'm very bad in that." Not much later, they all leave the changing room. They have some hours after it and later the school day is over. Mathias, Scott, Michelle and Rachel come together. Mathias asks to Rachel: "How was your first school day?" Rachel answers: "Wasn't bad, but it feels weird. I haven't went to school for so long time." Scott says: "Can we go outside? Ethan will come." Michelle says: "Yes, lets go to your house Mathias." But when they go outside, Ethan, Aaron and Alicia are waiting for them. Michelle says: "Let me handle this." She walks to them and says: "You won't make the same mistake as yesterday." Alicia says: "Of course we won't." Ethan says: "You're mine." And he grabs Michelle, he says to Scott: "How does this feel? You know she belongs to me, but still you are stealing her!" Scott says: "You don't even have a good argument why she belongs to you." Ethan becomes angry and throws Michelle on the ground. Mathias helps her. Ethan wants to attack Scott, but Rachel smashes him away with her powers. Aaron says: "How the hell did you do that?" Mathias becomes a bit angry and says: "Why did you do that?" Rachel says: "Sorry, I don't have good control on it yet." Michelle says: "Lets go, before we will start another fight. Aaron is still surprised about what he saw. Alicia doesn't takes any action. Ethan fastly stands up and says: "No, you won't get away!" And he runs after them. During the run away, Mathias feels something. He says: "Stop!" Michelle and Rachel listen to him, Scott ignores it and runs away. But it isn't smart and a man suddenly stands before Scott. He asks: "I know that you have heard of the name Lewis Stanton. Where is he?" Scott says: "I don't know." Mathias also hears it. He asks to the man: "Why do you want to know where Lewis Stanton is?" The man says: "I'm Jeremiah Bates. Stanton is one of my old friends. I know you kids worked with him." Ethan also comes to them and says: "Can you please step away? I want to knock out that kid." Jeremiah says: "I will show you how to knock out anyone." He walks to Ethan and hits him very hard in the face. Ethan falls unconscious on the ground. Aaron and Alicia see it, shockedly they walk away. Mathias asks to Jeremias: "Why did you do that?" Jeremiah says: "Because I'm tired of children who think that I know everything about this world. Also, he has nothing to do with Stanton. I know you four know about him. I asked the two boys, now two girls. Don't make the same mistakes as the boys did. I know girls are smarter than boys. Rachel says: "I'm honest. We know Stanton, but he has left the city and stopped every contact with us. So, you have to search outside the city, not here." Jeremiah says: "Wrong answer." Michelle says: "Calm down please, we can help you find him." Jeremiah says: "No, you won't. He grabs something out of his pocket and throws it on the ground. A lot of smoke comes out of it. Rachel says: "I have seen this smoke before, run away!" They all run away, but some seconds later they alll fall unconscious on the ground. They wake up in an abandoned base. Scott says: "Where the hell are we?" Jeremiah, who is standing not far away of him, says: "You also don't tell me where Stanton is, so why should I tell you?" Mathias immediatly uses his powers and looks outside. He easily finds out the location of the base. He sees that they are on the industrial part of Batherol City. Mathias says: "Couldn't you made it harder for us?" He opens his handcuffs and also opens the ones of Scott and Michelle. Rachel does the same as him. Jeremiah says: "These handcuffs were only to distract you, I want to lure Stanton to here. And you have used your powers on a place you haven't been before, of course he will come. We just have to wait." Mathias says: "And what if he doesn't comes?" Jeremiah says: "Just be patien. He will..." Suddenly, Bates gets hit in his back and falls on the ground. Stanton is standing behind him and says: "You wanted me to come, her I am." Mathias says: "Thanks for coming back Lewis." Lewis says: "I had some things to think about. But now I'm back and Jeremiah is also back." Jeremiah, who is still lying on the ground, says: "Finally you came back, good old friend." Lewis says: "This time you won't get away Bates." Jeremiah says: "Sorry children, but this is something betwen us." And they start fighting. Mathias, Scott, Michelle and Rachel look at it and all doubt of they should help. Jeremiah fights very aggresive, but Lewis easily defeats him. Lewis says: "This time, you won't get away." After it, they call the police and they bring Bates to the office. Mathias says to Lewis: "The first time that we have an enemy who doesn't has powers." Lewis says: "He is not a member of Logan's group so that's the reason for it." Mathias says: "Will we start at the beginning once again?' Lewis says: "Of course we will." Scott says: "Can I help you?" Michelle also wants it. Lewis says: "You are not just two people, you have other powers. That's also important. So, you are on the team." Scott and Michelle are glad because of it. Suddenly, Lewis looks at Rachel. He says: "You on the other hand. I was completely wrong about you. I thought you would betray Mathias, but now you go to school?" Rachel says: "Yes, I do. I try to improve my life." Lewis says: "Okay, since you have also powers you will be very useful on the team, so you can also help us." Rachel is very glad and says: "Thanks for finally trusting me Lewis." Lewis says: "I'm giving you a chance, don't waste it." Rachel says: "I won't." Lewis says: "Great, but now we have to find a place where we can hide." Rachel says: "I think I know a place." They go to an abandoned district of Batherol City. Somewhere at a wall, Rachel uses her powers and an opening appears. They all go inside. She says: "This is an old base of Logan, it is already so much years ago since he was here the last time, so don't expect him to come back." Mathias says: "Looks great." Lewis says: "We can stay here for the next weeks, but it won't be years." Scott says: "I really like it here, after we got a new base, we can make something else of this." Michelle laughs and says: "That's a good idea Scott." After it, an earthquake happens. Mathias says: "What's this?" Lewis says: "I don't know." After a few seconds it's over. They walk outside and Mathias says: "We have to find out what this is." After it, the episode ends. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Special Guest Stars *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actor as Jeremiah Bates Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview